


Apex Predator

by ScarletteWrites



Series: Deceptikids [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Goth Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteWrites/pseuds/ScarletteWrites
Summary: DarkSilk: I want to meet you. Tonight.She bit her lip, mind going through a billion excuses: it was late, she had class in the morning, A would probably want to meet somewhere private and she was nervous, even that she was simply not ready for that step yet.Instead she wrote:OnyxElixir: sure, where? :3





	Apex Predator

Alex hadn’t been around for a while. Not that Blair was worried; if the kid wanted to be treated like an adult, let him. Alex was awkward, and super weird. He was naggy like a mom but forgot to do basic things like shower and eat if he got really into a project. He was… really into science, and it was sometimes hard to get him to talk about anything else, and since Blair didn’t understand a word of it the pair had never really been that close - they’d lived together for almost a year and Blair used every excuse not to speak to him.

But she did have some concerns. Especially about his new ‘friends’.

She briefly wondered if Alex’s new friends were using him - that made the most sense to her, he was smart but not very interesting so maybe they had just wanted to use him to get better grades. But that didn’t explain the cuts and bruises, the big dumb smile on his face, or how sometimes he’d just stroll in and fix a problem he spent  _ weeks  _ stressing over in a few seconds.

Maybe his friends were as weird as him.

 

* * *

 

“Starscream,” Airachnid said with a smirk, “I’ve been looking for you.”

Starscream barely managed to hold back a venomous remark about how he’d been avoiding  _ her _ , “What do you want, Airachnid?”

The spider shrugged, leaning against the training rooms wall, “Can’t a femme just want to speak to her fellow commander?”

Starscream ignored her, turning back to the training exercise. A pair of vehicons were sparring with Tala and Alex, with the other two humans shouting encouragement from the sides. Starscream allowed a smile to slip onto his face as Alex managed to blast inside D474-02’s leg and knock him over. The human climbed onto the vehicon and pointed his blaster at his chest, requesting the vehicon ‘tap out’.

“You’re very proud of him.” Airachnid remarked, trying to sound casual.

The smile on Starscream’s face twisted into a snarl, “He’s still a  _ human _ .”

“And yet, here you are. Training, teaching, caring for this human like he’s your own scion.” She moved her servo up to her face in a poor attempt to cover her smile, “I expect this kind of pathetic behaviour from Soundwave… but  _ you _ -”

Starscream raised his wings, blocking the arena view as he backed Airachnid into a corner, “You should  _ learn your place _ . _ I _ am the second in command of the Decepticons,  _ you  _ are a rogue operative - the fact Megatron even let you onto this ship after the last fiasco you caused is either an act of gracious mercy or total stupidity. Do not forget: you are replaceable, I am not.”

Airachnid placed her servo against her spark, “Of course, how rude of me. My apologies, Commander.”

Starscream very clearly wasn’t satisfied with the apology, but he wasn’t interested in giving her anymore of his time. He turned back in time to watch Tala take down vehicon ST3V3 with brutal efficiency (and considering the splatters of energon and extremely apologetic look on her face, the vehicon would need a trip to the medbay).

Seeing as Starscream was no longer paying attention to her, Airachnid sulked back into the shadows, moving with lightning speed towards her quarters. Once alone, she picked up a datapad hidden in a wall crevice and began typing.

“Oh Starscream,” She whispered softly, “ _ Everyone _ is replaceable.”

 

* * *

 

Blair jumped when she heard the message tone from her phone. She picked it up, expecting to see a message from Alex explaining he’d be late coming home again, but was surprised to see a message from A:

**DarkSilk:** I want to meet you. Tonight.

She bit her lip, mind going through a billion excuses: it was late, she had class in the morning, A would probably want to meet somewhere private and she was nervous, even that she was simply not ready for that step yet.

Instead she wrote:

**OnyxElixir:** sure, where? :3

**DarkSilk:** That forest you told me about, where you used to go on dates? How about there?

**OnyxElixir:** carter woods? sure. i can get there in five. wby?

**DarkSilk:** I’ll be there.

**OnyxElixir:** oki. just dont keep me waiting

**DarkSilk:** Oh Blair, I wouldn’t dream of it. :)

 

* * *

 

It was freezing outside, even with her hoodie and coat she felt the icy air. It was starting to get dark, and the forest looked almost haunting with the leaves missing. Normally she’d find that rad as hell, but right now? It scared her.

What was she doing? Meeting some random girl off the internet, in the woods, whilst it’s dark? This is the exact situation her school warned her about nine billion times, but it seems the lesson failed to sink it. What was it about A that made her do these crazy things? She’d had crushes before, sure, she’d even dated a few girls, but none captured her mind like A had. She was strange, alluring and almost  _ dangerous _ . Unlike anyone she’d ever met, and Blair found her  _ exciting _ . A was the one good thing Blair had.

She snapped around when she heard the sound of a branch braking - she expected to see A standing there, a smug smile or a witty comment but there was  _ nothing _ . This… was starting to get weird.

Despite her nervousness she managed to croak out, “A? Is that you?”

Blair shrieked as she was hoisted into the air by some invisible force - and found herself face to face with some kind of… robot?

“Blair~.” A’s familiar voice crooned, “It’s so nice to finally meet you in person.”

Blair let out a stuttered string of nonsense, her brain not really comprehending what she was seeing. What was even happening?

A laughed, “How cute.” She said, “Well, I suppose a true introduction is necessary. My name is Airachnid, and I’m a Cybertronian. Or as you humans call us, a Transformer.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to be just the prologue to rock bottom, but i decided to make it into its own fic in celebration of (with this fic) Deceptikids hitting 20K words!!!  
> tbh, it doesnt feel like ive written that much, theres so much more to go and ??? its crazy. but im glad ive kept with this, i think you can see my writing visibly improve over the course of these stories.  
> while the title is a callback to predatory, this fic takes place sometime after. its mostly setting up airachind as,,, her creepy, chaotic lesbian self and her having her own partner  
> note: im not particularly a big fan of the word 'femme' but im using it here bcs........ idk, it suits airachind as a character to use that kinda language? idk, it felt weird to have her refer to herself as anything else,, maybe thats just the lesbian in me talking tho.  
> after the altercation with bumblebee, i imagine the cons would push their kids into training with them. i see it as the first time they realise 'holy shit, theres genuine danger with these kids working with us and if theyre not prepared they could die'.  
> sicon is a term used to describe a transformers child, in the same way as 'sparkling'. depending on context it can imply a paternal or mentoring relationship (which on cybertron, is considered on par with someones parents)  
> ill be busy doing assignments for the next couple weeks (college wants us to get most things wrapped up before we break for christmas) so next update probably wont be until after the break has started. never the less, i look forward to seeing you next time on dragon ball- uh, decepikids


End file.
